


the little mermaid and the crab that always tags along

by mistellation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Making Out, Mermaid! Hana, Mermaids, Merpeople, Stargazing, fantasyhaikyuuexchange2019, just girlfriends having a good time, nothing else happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistellation/pseuds/mistellation
Relationships: Misaki Hana/Shimizu Kiyoko
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fantasy Haikyuu





	the little mermaid and the crab that always tags along

the lagoon is the perfect place for them to meet. whilst at daytime is bustling with mermaids sunbathing on the grey rocks, at night it’s too cold to be out of the water. 

that is, of course, if you don’t have a girlfriend to warm you up. this is not hana’s case. 

the moonlight bathes them both nicely, reflecting on hana’s yellow scales to make them sparkle beautifully. the sand beneath them embraces kiyoko, creating a perfect shaped bed for her to support hana’s heavy body. the sand, white while daytime, is cool on kiyoko’s heated skin, and drags shivers down her spine along with hana’s kisses. hana nibs and licks at her mouth, comfortably settled between kiyoko’s legs and mumbling softly. kiyoko can only reciprocate and deepen the kiss hungrily, knitting her fingers through hana’s hazelnut short hair—still wet, she must be getting quite cold out on the shore…

“ow!”

kiyoko flinches and quickly detangles her hands from hana’s hair. her head is still echoing from hana’s yelp.

“what the…?”

hana is twisting her body up and then backwards, trying to peek behind them, and kiyoko falls back on the sand breathlessly. 

“what?” she pants, brushing her jet black bangs away from her sweaty face. her glasses must lay somewhere above them, but kiyoko couldn’t be less bothered to look for them. 

“something just…” hana trails off while still looking at her behind, until finally she lifts her tail up under the moonlight. from her thin fin, threaded with golden specs, hangs a hermit crab, shell and all, pinching firmly on hana. 

“excuse me, that’s my tail”, hana protests indignantly. 

kiyoko eyes the crab incredulously, but she ends up muffling a snicker behind her hand. 

“it’s not funny! it’s not funny  _ at all _ !”

“haha… sorry, but it kinda is. a hermit crab just interrupted our make out.”

hana huffs, swinging her tail to try and catch the crab off balance, but the hermit doesn’t budge. 

“here, let me…”

kiyoko sits up carefully, bracing hana so she doesn’t fall over as kiyoko maneuvers her. she reaches a pale hand to the fin, kneading gingerly on the flesh towards the hermit. the crab seems unbothered, but hana whimpers softly in kiyoko’s shoulder. 

“... is there blood?”

“not yet,” kiyoko answers, still trying to coax the crab gone. 

“how reassuring.”

“i meant its blood.”

“you better did.”

“i’m telling you i did.”

“you better, hmph.”

a silly smile pressed against hana’s shoulder, kiyoko tries tugging on the hermit. 

“owie, owie, fin being ripped off, owie…”

“sorry.” kiyoko stops tugging, frowning down at the crab. “go away, already.”

“excuse me?”

“i was talking to the crab.”

“hmph.”

the hermit seems to be growing fond of hana, and she likes animals anyway, so in the end they end up leaning back on the sand and looking up to the night sky. they hold hands and spot constellations. hana is surprisingly good at it, and her gills flap adorably every time kiyoko can’t name a group of stars and she can enlight her. 

kiyoko ends up pretending she doesn’t recognize most of the constellations on purpose. 

hana doesn’t notice. 

kiyoko doesn’t notice she does, so they stay laying there, lazing around under the stars and the moonlight, the lagoon water licking at her feet and fin. 


End file.
